Damascene processes are commonly used to form copper interconnects in integrated circuit (IC) devices. These processes may include forming a via opening down to a copper contact, then filling the via with additional copper. Some damascene processes may include performing a reactive hydrogen pre-clean on the copper contact after forming the via opening but before filling the via opening with additional copper, in order to reduce the surface oxide on the copper and improve the electrical connection between the copper contact and the additional copper.